


On the Highway to Hell (Tarred with Good Intentions)

by lulue79



Series: Megamind AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Megamind AU, Tony is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulue79/pseuds/lulue79
Summary: Loki looked around in distress. How did his plans always ended up being such disasters?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Megamind AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683292
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	On the Highway to Hell (Tarred with Good Intentions)

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to write! I might continue it, when I have more time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki looked around in distress. _How_ did his plans always ended up being such disasters? He had done everything perfectly! He had chosen the date and place carefully – Thor’s stupid statue had been begging him to deface it – and with the help of his loyal minion Fenrir, they had created the decoy illusions. Thor would fall into the trap – he always did – and it would give Loki enough time to kidnap Tony and teleport to safety. It had been flawless, and he hadn’t even needed to use any of his backup plans!

So _how_ was it that his lab always ended up in shambles?

“You know Blueberry, if you had wanted a date, you should just have asked. No need to go to this length for poor, little old me.”

“Do shut up, Stark.” Loki turned back from the security cameras’ feed to the figure still tied in the chair by his magic. “You are my hostage, not my hot date.”

“You think I’m hot?”

Loki rolled his eyes and set to ignore him. He had more pressing matters to deal with, and entertaining Stark was the least of them. Stopping Thor – a.k.a. Metroman, golden hero and savior of their city – before he destroyed the rest of his property, however, rated rather high.

“Seriously?” Loki exclaimed, gesturing toward the screen, “Is that oaf brain-dead? Had I truly brought you back there, such destruction would sooner injure you than help you!”

“Oh darling, I knew you cared,” Stark cooed. Loki could feel his control trying to slip, but he held on. He would _not_ let that annoying, irritable, insufferable man get the better of him. He had work to do. He used his seidr to access the cameras he had posted in the Town Hall, and… _success!_

The loss of his house, his lab, and his equipment hadn’t been for naught. The bill wouldn’t pass. Or rather, it _would_ , but with several minor changes in its text, and no one would notice before it was too late.

Idiots, the lot of them.

He felt a hand settle on the small of his back and hot breath tickle the side of his neck. _How-_

“Is this about the Health Care Act?” Stark asked, frowning at the screen.

“What?”

“Yes, I have freed myself. You always use the same tricks; it was easy enough. Now do keep up, is this about the Health Care Act?”

“No! Why would I care about that?”

Stark was about to answer, when suddenly the whole building seemed to shudder. Loki reacted immediately. He pushed Stark back until the man hit the wall on the far side of the room, his important strength easily overcoming the man’s struggles, until he stood just above what seemed like normal floor but was actually a clever and highly unstable magical transportation device. He activated it and took up his spear.

Thor had finally arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Comments are love! <3


End file.
